Anger Issues
by BlueNeonMoon
Summary: Amu, accidentally kissing Tadase, does not make things better. Especially for our possessive Ikuto.//Amuto//


_**Anger Issues**_

**A/N:** So uh, I decided to make another story. But this is just a one shot. I don't really have the energy to continue on with it. I already have two book reports that I have to complete in a short period of time. And time is running out. I haven't even started them yet. One book report is sadly due this week D: (On the fifth of November, I think?) Oh, well. :/ This whole story is based on how possessive Ikuto can be. From what I've experienced myself, I'll make him very scary :D (This is all Amu's point of view)

_Disclaimer: I own this story. Not the actual anime/manga. _

* * *

Tossing and turning, the heat radiating from my petite form. The blazing moring sun slowly creeping in between the blinds from the windows, making me squint and groan in fustration. I gripped the bed sheets, feeling lonely. Turning around, I saw a glimpse of my boyfriends sleeping face. He looked tranquil and peacful. Smiling, I made my body move from the bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get rid of the horrid morning breath. Afterwards, I got dressed into some shorts and a tank top, pulling my hair back into messy bun, looking quite sloppy. It's not like anyone is gonna see me today anyways, right? It's only a Saturday. No work, no meetings, no parties, nothing.

The only person that get's to see me on the weekends, is my boyfriend, who just happens to be sleeping like baby as of right now. Which makes him even more adorable than he already is. Wait no- scratch that. In public, he's _drop dead gorgeous_. Making girls swoon and faint, just by passing them. Not like it had any effect on me anyways when we first met. Then again, we were young and naive. Or at least, I was.

Shrugging the thought off, I prepared some breakfast that I hope would satisfy my lovers needs. His favorite. Chocolate waffles with chocolate milk on the side. Unfortunately, he has a choclate fetish. _Weirdo... _Of course, I have a strawberry fetish. But who's complaining? Not me.

Setting the kitchen table with food and what not, I felt a strong pair of arms snake around my torso and have me collide against their chest. "Good morning, _Ikuto."_ I said, annoyed. He breathed in my scent.

"Ahh, you smell like strawberries again. Is it that new shampoo I got you?"he mumbled against my hair. "I guess..." He frowned.

"What's wrong Amu-koi? You're supposed blush and say 'Get away from me you pervert!!!'"he said jokingly. "And then hit me repeatedly."He added. I shrugged and got out of his hold.

"I just don't feel like fighting anymore, you know? I'm not twelve and you're not seventeen. Be thankful i'm old enough to date you where it's not illegal." He raised a eyebrow. "You know I still would've loved you even though you were a minor. We could've dated still....in secrecy."

I sighed. "That still wouldn't have worked. Knowing you, I think my parent's would find out quickly. You and your perverted ways..."I trailed off.

He chuckled. "Ah, but we're older now. We moved in together, we lost our chara's, and you're not a guardian anymore. That's all in the past."he said. "I'm kicking 30 in a few years and I think it's time to consider getting..."

"Getting...?"

"Engaged."

My mouth went wide. "_Now_?"

By this time, we were already sitting down, eating the food I made. He looked intently in my eyes, making me freeze.

"You don't want too...?"He said a bit hurt, throwing that stupid little puppy dog face at me. _Which is weird, since I think he acts more like a house cat...._

"No! That's not what I meant! I'd love to marry you! It's just that..."I looked away from his face.

He sighed.

"Amu, I love you. More than anyone in this entire fucking universe. How much do you want me to prove to you that I can be your husband?"he said, throwing his hands up in the air in fustration. I groaned.

"You don't understand....men usually don't..." He stopped eating and narrowed his eyes. "How do _not _understand...?" I gulped. I hate it when he's scary like this. Almost make's me want to piss in my shorts. But, i've known Ikuto for a long time now, so that scary act will not work on me. Anymore.

"Of course you wouldn't understand how a women feels about this marriage situation...besides, you didn't even propose to me properly! No ring! You just asked me! Why? Did you think I wouldn't deny you?"I questioned angrily.

"No. I thought you loved me enough where you didn't care whether or not I had the money to buy a ring....."he hissed. I eyes softened. "Oh? You don't have the money? Why didn't you just tell me? I could help out!"I said, wanting to not be a burden.

He grinned. "No. I'll earn the money on my own. Right now, i'm just saving. So when the time comes, i'll get you something beautiful. But thank you."

"Ahhh. I love you so much." I got up and pecked him the on the lips. He licked his lips. "Strawberries..."he purred. I giggled. "Your such a cat. No wonder Yoru was your chara." His smile fell.

"Yeah...."he whispered, hanging his head. He still misses Yoru. I hugged him from behind. "Babe, don't worry, I miss my four charas too, remember?"I said in his ear. "It hurt alot when they left so suddenly, without a goodbye or anything..." I let go of him and laid on the couch. My feet dangling on the side. "But I learned to live it. But even so, they were the reason why I found my true self.."I said, staring up at the ceiling, smiling.

He finished his food and put his plate in the sink. Then, he laid down also, wanting to cuddle. I circled my arms around his shoulders, while he snaked his arms on my waist. Total silence for a good 10 minutes, till he decided to ruin it.

"Do you want kids?" I blushed wildly. "Umm....uhh...do y-you?"I asked. "Yeah, and I want you to be the mother of my children."he said against my stomach. I blushed even more. If that was possible. "W-well....when i'm ready.."I mumbled.

He perked up. "So does that mean we're getting married?!" I flicked his forehead. "I haven't decided yet!Give me some time!"I yelled. He pouted and went back to burrying his face against my breast. _Pervert..._

"Though it would be nice to see little Ikuto's running around..."I whispered myself. "That could be arranged.."he said huskily. I playfully slapped his head. "Not now!"I hissed.

* * *

The next day went by smoothly. I went out for a morning run, just to exercise the dinner I had last night. Even though there was a slight pain between my legs from a certain 'activity' me and Ikuto did last night. (May I mind you, he used protection. I'd slap him silly if he didn't.) Which I tried to avoid, but he kept pestering me and I just simply 'gave up'.

Anyways, right now i'm just shopping early for some christmas presents, since christmas is around the corner. And if I don't shop now, i'll regret it later. Also, Ikuto is at work. Being a violinist in Utau's concerts AND somehow accomplishing the task of being a orchestra teacher in a public High School does take a heavy toll on him. But then again, so do I. So he deals with it. Though sometimes I wonder how he does it all....

And me, you may ask? Why i'm a artist/trainee chef! Right now i'm taking some cooking classes in honor of Suu and her motherly affections and how she made a impact in everyone's live. And also Miki, for always being the smart one for everytime I seemed to mess things up. So then I take art classes. Just for her.

Recently, I have been thinking of trying out for the univertsity's cheerleading squad. Since I think I have some 'Ran-ness' left in me. And it would only be fair if I do something for Ran. But Ikuto argued with me about how he didn't want any guy seeing my underwear everytime I do a flip or a handstand or something. And also how he's the only guy that get's to see everything of me and blah, blah, blah. He doesn't control me. I can do whatever I want, thank you very much!

Then again, I don't want any creepy/rapist guy staring at me either. Sorry Ran, I can't try out after all...

While walking the streets of tokyo, I spotted someone with blonde hair working at the cash register in this little convenience store. I stopped and looked closer, to see if I really suspected was true and gasped._ It's Tadase! Oh how i've missed him! It's been years! _

I then rushed right in there, bumping into customers and employee's, until finally I caught up with him. He didn't look much different from when the last time I saw him, which was High School graduation. He's just taller and he had his hair grow out a bit, but not like Ikuto's. I went up to him and asked, "Can I speak to Tadase Hotori please?"I said, pretending to say it in a strict way. He quickly turned around and said, "This is him! How may I help-"And then he stopped talking when he noticed _pink_ hair. He blushed like a tomato. "H-hinamori-san?"

I smiled. "In the flesh!" His eye's widened. "Wow...you look...wow."He said, flabbergasted. "As beautiful as ever."he said. I giggled. "Yeah, and you as shy as ever!" I laughed and he laughed along with me.

For the past couple of minutes, we talked about what has be going on lately in our lives and what we've been doing and who we live with as of right now. Of course, when he asked me who I lived with, I almost lied to him. But, knowing me, I didn't.

"Oh, uh....I have a boyfriend..."I said slowly. Since I USED to go out with Tadase, I didn't really want to just let him know I live with Ikuto. Who he's hated for as long as I can remember. Even though the Easter corporation is as good as dead, he still was jealous when Ikuto kissed my cheek that night when it all ended. I wasn't going to just 'drop the bomb on him' and say,'Oh I live with Ikuto now and we have hot, wild, animal sex every night!'. Ahem, no. That's not happening.

He frowned. "O-oh ok. Who?" he aked. I hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell him?_

"Promise me you won't hate me when I tell you ok?"I mumbled. He nodded. I sighed and closed me eyes.

"Ikuto."_ There! I did it! _I opened my eyes again. He had a blank stare.

"You ok? Tadase-kun?"I said. I'm still not used to saying Tadase's name without the 'kun'. He quickly came back to earth and said, "O-oh....i'm sorry Hinamori-san! It's just.......are you really living with Ikuto..?"he said, astonished. I nodded. "Yep." "For how long?"

"Eh...two years...?"I laughed nervously. His eyes widen even more. "So you've done...you know..._that_?"I looked the other way, a bit ashamed that i'm talking about my sex life with someone in public, especially Tadase. "More than you can count....almost."I said, not beliving it myself, but it is true. _Is it me, or is Ikuto addicted to sex?_

He looked the other way. "Oh, I see.." I started to feel sorry for him. Wait-what?! SORRY? Why should I feel sorry?!?! I don't have any feelings for him anymore, i'm happily living what the love of my life! Having the best _fucking_ time of my life, and i'm feeling _sorry_...? What's wrong with me?!

"I should go..."I said, and began making my way to the sliding doors. Until a hand grabbed my wrist. A little TOO tight, I might add. I looked behind my shoulders, to see Tadase with a confident look on his face that held pride and dignity.

He spoke. "Don't go yet...."he said. I felt a bit frightened. "Why..?"

"Amu,"he said, saying my name for the first time ever, "Kiss me. Just one last time. And then you can go. Go to Ikuto." I froze in my spot. Did he just ask me that? When he know's i'm going out with Ikuto of all people..?

"And if I refuse...?"I said a bit angry this time. He looked sharply into my eyes and pulled me to him. Our lips pressing together. Him kissing me forcefully. Which _really _hurt by the way.

I roughly pushed him away. "What the fuck are doing?!"I screamed. "Get away you creep!"I said, regreting I ever said it, but I made my decision. If he doesn't like the fact that me and Ikuto are happy, then he can just go _burn in hell_.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san!,"He started to say. _Oh, so it's Hinamori-san again,huh? _"I didn't mean to scare you like I did before! I don't know what came over me!" _Like hell he does!_

I went to the coffee machine and grabbed somebody else's coffee without asking them, and splashed it all over Tadase's pretty little face._ It's not pretty anymore...now that it probably burns.._

"AHHH!!"He screamed and fell to the floor. Grabbing his face in pain, but making it worse. I merely chuckled and smirked. I went down on my knees and whispered against his ear, "_Drop dead_."

I strutted out of the store and walked my way home, feeling satisfied. _And thirsty..? Damn coffee!_

_

* * *

_

When I arrived home, it was already kind of late. Maybe around six o'clock, I think? Who knows. I lost track of time. When opening the front door, I was hoping to see my cute boyfriend pop up and tackle me to death, showering me with kisses, but when I entered, it was completely pitch black. And quiet._ Too quiet..._

I dropped my purse and sunglasses on the counter and turned on the light, only to meet the face of a _very _pissed off Ikuto. He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, glaring at me. _Did I do something wrong..?_

"Um. Hi honey? What's up...why you sittin' here..in the dark...by yourself....all alone...."I said slowly, getting nervous each time I spoke. His glare sharpened.

"I saw you."he hissed, now getting up. Coming towards me, making me take a step back, bumping into the wall, with him trapping me there. _Why is there always a wall...?! _I laughed nervously. "What did you see..?"

He then grabbed my arm's tightly and brought me up to eye level with him. And may I add, he is very tall.

"I said, I saw you. With _Tadase._" He growled, with venom when he said Tadase's name. I gulped.

"Oh. You did, huh..?" _I hope he didn't see me-!_

"YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM!"he yelled and slammed me against the wall, roughly. I gasped. "N-no! He kissed me! I w-was trying to get out of there!"I choked. By now he was grasping my neck, blocking my oxygen.

"Don't LIE to me!"He roared. "I'm not!"I barely said. Almost suffocating in here.

"You slut!"

My eyes widened. _Did my Ikuto just call me...? _Tears started flowing down my cheeks, messing up my make up. What the hell is happening here?!

Then he swung me over his shoulder and brought me upstairs, to our bedroom. Practically throwing me on bed. He then locked the door and faced me, as pissed as ever.

"Well...you know what Tadase....,"He started to say. _Was he talking to himself? _"You can't have her..."he hissed. (As you can see, I am about ready to piss in my pants.)

What he did next totally shocked me. He kissed me. After calling me a slut, he decides to _kiss me_? Has the world gone wrong?! But he was forcing it on me. And he was doing a hell of good job of it too. I almost gave into temptation.

He bit my lip, making it bleed, and sucked on it. _SUCKED ON IT!!! What the fuck?!?!?_

By then, my mouth was wide open and he attacked it, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I guess you could call it french kissing. _With small traces of blood in it....I can taste my own__ blood in my mouth! EW. God make him stop!_

He pushed me against the bed, hovering over me, and just staring. Debating in his head about something. But that didn't last long.

He viciously started taking my shirt off, maybe even ripping it. _My new shirt.._

Oh great. I'm worrying about my shirt when i'm about to get raped. What joy.

_Not._

Trailing kisses against my jawline, all the way down to my neck and even _lower._ Crap. I have to stop him!

I took drastic measures and pushed him off of me, having him land on the hard wooden floor. Groaning in pain when I heard a loud 'thud!'.

I looked over the bed to see him heavy breathing. I got of the bed and started crawling to get to him. When I did, I hugged him tight. He stopped breathing. And started slowly crying.

"W-why....why are you..?"he hesitated. I smiled sweetly. "Because I love you."

"But...after all I just did to you...why are you still here...?"he asked, suprised. I smacked his forehead. "Why would I leave you when you're in this total state of shock? You just saw Tadase kiss me right?" He growled visciously like a tiger. "_Tadase..._" he hissed.

"Ssh...it's ok...i'm here.."I said, trying to comfort him. Rubbing his back. He sighed in relief.

He pulled away for a second and tried to rub the tears away with his hands, but to not prevail. That just kept coming. Finally he stopped.

"I'm so sorry!!"he almost broke down right then and there. _The poor thing...._

He held on to me tightly. "I just don't want to lose anybody else..."He confessed. After losing both his grandfather and dad, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Silly,"I started to say,"I'm not goin' anywhere..."I said and kissed his cheek.

He sniffed.

"I love you."He whispered.

"Love you too."

And then we kissed.

_Which led to another night of.....'that' happening..._

_

* * *

_

In the morning, I awoke in the arm's of my now 'fiancee'. Ever since what happened last night, and after our...'activity'...Ikuto proposed. Again. But this time, with a ring. With little tiny pink and blue gems sparkling on it. _Oh and how gorgeous it was... _

Anyways, since last night, we were offically 'engaged'.

Which make's me sooo happy!_ Though I do feel a little dizzy right now..._

I tried getting out of bed, but some strong arms around my waist kept me from doing so.

"Mmm.."Ikuto moaned, with his face against the pillow,still half asleep. "Stay in bed."

"Baby, I have to get up! Morning breath!"I screeched. I heard a 'Hmph!' and then he let go. I dashed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and go to the toliet. While brushing, I thought, when was my last period.....? I don't remember....How long has it been?!

I began too panick and came to the worst conclusion. _Oh god no._

I opened the cabinet under the sink and got out a box of _pregnancy tests._

Please say negative, please say nagative, PLEASE SAY NEGATIVE!!!!!

_.....Positive. _

Ah, man.

* * *

**A/n: **Haha. Yeah ok so...Tadase's a nut job, Ikuto went balistic AND started crying, and Amu is pregnant. What an ending! 0.0 GAH! Took me forever to write! (One hour ;P)

((If you want a sequel, just ask me, kay?I'd be more than happy to tell you how great parents Ikuto and Amu are ;D))

_LOL. Review, PM, or email me folks! ADIOS._


End file.
